custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Party Celebration (in SagwaandAsh's dream)
'''Barney's Party Celebration is a Barney Home Video which was released in September 2, 1997. Plot Barney decorates the school classroom for his party and invites his friends - old and new. In honor of the party, they travel to places like Italian, the castle and moon. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) *Moonkin (Unknown) Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Party Celebration (tune to: Six Simple Woods) #On Top of My Spaghetti #Growing #If You're Happy and You Know It #On the Car and Having Fun #Castles So High #Happy Dancin' #Colors All Around #The Rocket Song #Moon Medley: (Pat-A-Cake, London Bridge and Ring Around the Rosie) #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #A Party Celebration (Reprise) #Everyone is Special #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The same Moonkin costume from "Three Wishes" returns in this video. *This marks: **The Second Era/Post-Movie pilot. **The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era (September 2, 1997), and the Post-Movie era (September 2, 1997). **The first appearence of the Season 4-6 Barney doll. **The last appearence of the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the second movie Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure and Season 10B-onwards (except for Baby Bop's Season 3 voice would return for Season 12, but not her 1996 costume). **The last use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song. **Last regular appearences of Jason, Tosha and Jesse. Jason and Tosha would later return in the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney" and all three would return in the Season 11 home video "The Best of Barney". **One of a few times nobody says goodbye at the end. **The first time BJ appears with Jeffery. The next time is in "The Best of Barney". **The first time Adam and Jeffery appear together. The next time is in "The Best of Barney". *The version of I Love You was the same from "Barney Live! In New Hampshire", the "Run Jump Skip and Sing" album, "Barney's Greatest Hits" and "Barney's Stuuupendous Puzzle Fun" (known as the actual Camp WannaRunnaRound version). Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue Warning Screens #Lyrick Studios logo (July 1997-May 1998) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Party Celebration Title Card Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney commercial #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring! trailer #Joe Scruggs trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (July 1997-May 1998) 2001 Opening #Dark Blue Warning Screens #Lyrick Studios logo (May 1998-2001) #The Wiggles Hot Potato Music Video #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Beach Party trailer #Barney Fan Club promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Party Celebration Title Card Closing #End Credits #Be My Valentine Love Barney trailer #Barney's Super Singing Circus trailer #Barney Classic Collection trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (May 1998-2001) 2004 Opening #HiT Entertainment Warning Screens #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Party Celebration Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: The Live Show trailer #Thomas & Friends: It's Great to Be An Engine trailer #Barney's Let's Go to the Beach trailer #Angelina Ballerina VHS/DVD trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)